White crystals
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Snape is watching the snow cascade to the ground and Hermione soon joins but her mind is hindered and she acts rashly


Snow was falling on the Hogwarts grounds and Severus watched the fluttering flakes fall to the ground from a frosted window. His hand was pressed against the cold frame as his black eyes fixed on some students who were tossing clumps of snow at each other and he sneered at them, his face twisting and contorting with distaste at the mindless frolicking which they seemed to delight in. A few flakes dared to flutter close to the window and he glared at them until they merged with its friends in the slowly mounting pile, it was not that he hated the wonderful, white powder; quiet the opposite he loved it but like everything he loved it always seemed just out of his grasp, so tantalisingly close yet so impossibly far. Snow. He sneered at the word and turned away from the window his cloak blocking out the soft light which was cast through the window with the movement. He stopped dead as he spotted chocolate eyes watching him from the entrance, a tumble of brunette hair partially blocking them from his view.

'What do you want? Miss Granger' He snapped at her and she shied away from him slightly, but only slightly. She giggled uncharacteristically and stumbled forwards, tripping on some imagined step or obstacle. Instinctively he reached out to prevent her harming herself, he attempted to righted her on her feet but she was unstable and she he ended up with his hand roughly on her shoulder, ensuring that she would not fall and damage herself in his presence, she giggled again and the closeness allowed her professor to notice the liquor on her breath, tainting her lips. The scent was pungent and Severus flinched away slightly from it, his face creased in annoyance at her uncharacteristic behaviour and foolishness, he knew that the students were morons and would drink away their nights of sleep for silly games but he had never expected Granger to stoop as low and be so moronic, in face he had expected her to look down on the imbeciles wasting their education. 'Miss Granger, you are drunk' He sneered almost dropping her and moving away towards the stone wall, his cloak snapped in front of him angrily, a faint growl echoed on his lips. Another giggle. She had slumped to the floor, her legs failing to hold her up any longer as the liquid burned through her veins enticing her into the isolated room with her profession, she shivered although she couldn't tell if it was from penetrating cold or the knowledge that she was alone with her professor, that nobody would be able to know what transpired in the room besides those involved, a secret for her to carry. She giggled once more as her thoughts started to run away with her.

'But Professor' She slurred turning her bright chocolate brown eyes onto his deep black once, which were glaring down at the child with disapproval. 'I have something to tell to you' She paused, looking for all the world as if she was deep in thought, although her brown eyes appeared to be swimming with dizziness from her ascent up the stairs.

'You are in no condition to discuss anything' he growled at her his eyes darkening as he studied the inebriated student and thought desperately to work out how to return her safely to her dormitory, it one was one thing to deal with student out after curfew but a drunken Granger was quite another. 'Get to your room before you injure yourself' He hissing folding his arms in front of him and leaning forward slightly so that he towered over her menacingly

'How nice, you care about me.' She giggled getting herself, albeit shakily, to her feet. He raised an eyebrow at her words but decided to ignore them, she had little knowledge of what she was saying now or after, it would be of no benefit to pursuit. Again she attempted to stumble towards the dungeon bat, lurching every few steps so Severus feared she could fall again. To nobodies surprise she did lose her balance again but Severus was close enough to catch her easily when the alcohol got the better of her and she dived towards the stone floor. She turned her eyes up from his chest and forced her lips against his, to his surprise. For a moment the kiss continued, not unpleasantly for either, but the shock vanished and Severus moved away, Hermione dropping once more to the stone floor where she passed out. Severus stood over her for a moment, the taste of alcohol from her lips reminding him of her rash actions. He puzzled over it for a moment before sighing unhappily and calling a house elf to take her to her room, the elf bowed to his request and obeyed instantly, albeit with nervousness. He glanced once more as the snow danced to the grounds, seeming for a moment as if to bent towards the window, towards the room he dwelled. He continued to watch it without his usual sneer for once and his black eyes watched the flakes flutter around the window.

An: Blast, it doesn't fit my 1000 word limit but I can't add much more without hindering its effect, i think that some of the shorter sentences in this are the most impacting and i do hope that you lot find it satisfactory, it has been on my list to finish for a while and i'm glad that i finally have, hope you enjoy it! I know this is a popular shipping as well, it is one of my favs too, if not then i hope you can enjoy the elegance of the writing and how i have written Snape in, for once i think he follows character, a difficult achievement. Or maybe you think I havn't? Constructive critism is always appreciated and I would be more then happy to reprise this word and correct any such mistakes, you are all ym beta readers!


End file.
